The idiot otherwise known as Yuna Roma Seiran
by thinkingintheshower
Summary: Athrun has always had a unique way of showing Cagalli that he loves her.


**For this fic, let's pretend that Yuna Roma Seiran didn't die and that he hadn't committed treason because he didn't know that his father was housing Djibril. This is to take place after GSD and is in Cagalli's POV.**

**Disclaimer: GS and GSD belong to Sunrise.**

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, this will be Admiral Zala's first Cabinet meeting. He's attending in order to update everyone on Orb's current military budget in particular divisions." Kisaka briefed her as they were walking to the meeting room.<p>

After Athrun had left for Plants the first time, Kisaka had reverted back to her bodyguard/advisor.

Cagalli's thoughts unwillingly went to the blue-haired man.

The war had just ended a week ago and the moment Athrun had been promoted to Admiral by the Orb Council, he had left for space again to deliver Commander Kira Yamato to the new chairwoman of Plants, Lacus Clyne.

Athrun had probably worked while he was in Plants to be able to come up with a budget proposal so quickly.

Since the war ended, the two of them weren't able to sit down and have a proper talk as both of them were extremely busy with rebuilding Orb.

Cagalli just wished that he knew how much she appreciated him for helping her re-build her home by enlisting in the Orb military.

But that in itself came with other problems. Thinking that Athrun should make a choice on his own as to where he wanted to be, she had removed the ring he had given her in hopes of letting him make the decision entirely on his own.

Now she didn't even know if they were still together or broken up.

Running her hands through her blond hair, she thought that today would be the first time they would be seeing each other for more than a fleeting glance.

* * *

><p>"… I believe the budget I have allocated for Division A, B and D should be adequate enough for their purposes."<p>

Athrun finished his report and sat down.

Coincidentally, Athrun was sitting to Cagalli's left and Yuna was seated to her right. Cagalli as head representative was of course sitting at the head of the table.

"Thank you Admiral Zala." Cagalli said as Athrun sat down, she turned to the council, "Any questions?"

Looking at the Council and finding that no one had any questions or objections, "Meeting is adjourned."

Everyone bowed to the head representative and began shuffling out.

Yuna seemed to linger for some unknown reason but then decided to get up and was almost out the door when Athrun called out.

"Representative Seiran. A moment please." Athrun said in a serious tone.

Turning around, Yuna let the door close.

Only Cagalli, Kisaka, Athrun and Yuna remained in the room now, the rest of the council members having left already.

Cagalli and Kisaka were both wondering what Athrun was up to as Athrun walked swiftly across the room to reach Yuna.

What he did however, was completely unexpected and Cagalli couldn't help but let out a small gasp.

With a speed that was expected of a Zaft Ace, Athrun had punched Yuna right in the gut.

The force caused Yuna to cough violently and crumble to the ground.

Neither Cagalli nor Kisaka moved.

Athrun then crouched down to Yuna's level.

Although he had whispered the words, Cagalli and Kisaka heard it clearly.

"That's what you get for trying to marry another man's girl."

Straightening his Orb military jacket, he faced Cagalli and Kisaka and saluted as if nothing had happened.

Athrun stepped over Yuna and left the room.

Yuna was still on the floor coughing but neither Cagalli nor Kisaka made any moves to help him up.

"Cagalli, I believe you have a conference call in 10 minutes."

Secretly smiling, Kisaka cheered in his mind, "Go Athrun!"

Kisaka then stepped around Yuna as if he was a piece of furniture in the way and led Cagalli back to her office.

"Now if that doesn't say I still love you… I don't know what does!" Cagalli thought gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was a quick fun read!<strong>

**I've always wanted to bash Yuna's face in every time he appeared. So I was a tad disappointed that only Cagalli was able to beat him up and Athrun had no chance to. I feel so much better now! :D**


End file.
